


Lilacs

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best way to tell a gal you fancy her? Violets of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilacs

 

How can they run out of violets?

In every flower shop down on 6th, they’re out of violets!

Angie scrambles and points to another set of flowers, lilacs, they’re still purple. It’s still the same meaning right? Peggy’s smart, she should know what this means. She thrusts them at Peggy once she enters their mansion. Their home. Theirs.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, Angie shuffles her feet.

“Oh Angie, they’re wonderful,” Peggy says. Sniffing the bouquet of lilacs, Peggy closes her eyes and smiles. “But what’s the occasion?”

Angie deflates, her smile tightens to fake proportions. “Everyone deserves flowers once in a while. You’ve had a crappy week, so here!”

Peggy grins, the real one, lips stretched over white teeth.

Angie clears her throat. “Well, what’s for dinner?” She brushes past Peggy, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment and mortification. Of course Peggy wouldn’t know what the heck those flowers mean.

“Wait.” Peggy grabs Angie, her palm smacking across her wrist. “Did you mean to get violets?”

“No, if I wanted violets I’d get them,” says Angie. The slight wobble in her voice giving her away.

“Because there’s no possible way you could’ve gotten them.”

“Huh?”

Peggy steps in front of Angie, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. “Howard bought them all.”

Angie’s nose scrunches, confused. “What’s he doing with all the violets?”

“Here.” She tugs Angie to the large dining room and points to the walls.

“Holy…” Angie mumbles. Lined across every surface is an array of violets, in vases, braided, everything. She spins on her heels, eyes wide.

Peggy half grins, amused. “He thought I needed a push. Maybe I did.”

“A push?” Angie says, voice breathy with hope.

Her gasp is swallowed by Peggy’s lips. Angie whimpers, head swooning. Good thing the wall is just a few inches behind her. Her head thunks on the wood paneling. The kiss is over all too soon. Angie puts her fingertips to her own lips. “Gee, remind me to thank Fancy Senior when I see him.”


End file.
